Life Is Hard
by CassieHU
Summary: It has been six months since Max sacrificed Chloe Price for Arcadia. Rachel Amber has been found. Both Max and Rachel are depressed, but, perhaps in the death of their old friend, can light be found? Is there a way for their lives to be intertwined? A new disaster may loom on the horizon, and only the two girls may be able to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

So much regret, so much pain now that she was gone. Maxine Caulfield laid in her bed, just thinking. A single thought. Why hadn't she saved Chloe Price?

Max sighed, her alarm going off. Another godawful day.

"Fuck off."

She let the alarm ring for a few minutes, before she heard her phone vibrate, and she finally shut off the alarm. She grabbed the phone, and read the screen.

"(1) New Text from Rachel."

"Oh thank God, something that matters." She checked the text.

"Hey, you up Max?"

"Yeah. What you up to?"

"Nothing much… Just bored as fuck."

"Understandable. I'm going to Chloe's grave today. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

Max winced at the name. She knew she should have saved Chloe, but, at the same time, Chloe had wanted her to, and basically begged her to let her go. So she had let her go.

She got up, and looked into the mirror. Max had purple hair, about shoulder length, and a nose and lip piercing. These were homage to Chloe, she felt. She looked at her tattoo. The real homage.

"R.I.P Chloe."

Max sighed, and grabbed Chloe's beanie, hugging it close.

"One of the only things I have left of you Chloe… I'm so sorry. I should have saved you."

She popped one of her pills into her mouth, and swallowed it with a glass of water. She had PTSD, and depression, but the PTSD had died down, well enough. She was still very depressed though.

"Fuck you Nathan… Your insane fucking ass should go fuck itself."

She threw a random object across the room in a sudden burst of rage. It didn't have any use, but she still felt bad.

"Hey, meet me at seven."

"Fine."

LINE BREAK

Rachel sighed, wiping the tears from her face. Ever since Chloe was murdered… She hated everyone, except Max. The incident before, with Mr. Jefferson wasn't any help either. She was basically forced to do porn, (When going through the dark room, the cops found some questionable photos of her, showing her mostly nude, or one picture even completely. At least it was black and white). In fact, it seemed that all Mr. Jefferson kept her around for was just to fuck her mind up.

She looked generally the same, with the same hair, and a lip piercing. She had long since gotten rid of the feather earring, it reminded her of the days. Her eyes shut. She missed Chloe, but, it was no use. She was gone anyway. She grabbed a blunt, and took a long drag on it. She felt her life had been traded for Chloe's. An exchange of sorts. Since the Prescotts had gotten Mr. Jefferson arrested, and she'd been free, she didn't know what had happened to Nathan. She sighed, and her eyes shut, a tear drifting from her eye. At least Max was up today. She'd visit with her. That was comforting.

Rachel would remember how she had met Max. She visited her after a suicide attempt. She hadn't been able to take the fact that she was alive, and Chloe was gone, and how much shit she had gone through. It was Max that had comforted her, and had always been there since the October week that Chloe died.

She popped a pill in her mouth, and sighed. Rachel had generally recovered from her PTSD, but not as much as Max. Of course, she didn't care if Max touched her at this point. She loved the girl. And it didn't matter if she hadn't or not, she had felt the love growing between the two. She knew Max loved her back. And that was all that really mattered to her. Rachel looked at checked the time.

"Shit."

It was 6:35. She'd quickly hop in the shower, cooked herself some breakfast, and sighed, changing into a pair of black leggings and a plain black T-Shirt. She'd quickly leave after doing so. She told Max to meet at seven. Of course she had to keep her promises, especially to Chloe. She felt bad, dating Frank when she and Chloe had been dating. But, it was the drugs she wanted, so she did anything.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I still love you."

She sighed, and left her dorm.

LINE BREAK

By the time Rachel had gotten to the cemetery, Max had been waiting, in the same clothing as Rachel. Rachel would smile at her, and walked to her.

"Great minds think alike it seems?"

"Of course." Max smiled at her friend, and Rachel smiled back.

"And I thought I was the model. You look amazing in those."

"Shut up, you're the model. I can't look better than you." Rachel blushed, and looked away, and Max smirked. She had seen Rachel blush.

"Max, should we go visit Chloe?"

"We came to visit her today, didn't we?"

"Well, that answers my question."

The two girls walked into the cemetery. It was modest, but of course, it was Arcadia Bay. The girls knew the way to the grave. They walked to it, and sighed, looking at the certain two they had walked to. One was for William Price, Chloe's father. The other…

"Chloe Price, March 11, 1994 – October 7, 2013."

Max sighed, kneeling down, and started to cry.

"Hey Chloe… It's been a while..." Rachel knelt down next to her, and started to cry as well. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Chloe… I should have saved you." Rachel didn't seem to hear her. Max sighed, and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. She's gone, but she's probably happy now."

"I miss her, Max."

"Do you not think I do as well?"

Rachel sighed, and laid down. Max followed suit, and looked at the sky.

"It's so lonely without her, Max. I loved her."

"I did too."

"I know… She was amazing. I wish she was still here." Rachel sighed and lit a blunt. Max lit one too, and sighed, letting the smoke fill her lungs. She set her hands down, one on Rachel's breasts. The other girl smiled, and reached over to squeeze Max's breasts, causing her to giggle.

"Rachel!"

"Two can play at that game."

Max giggled, realizing she was indeed touching Rachel, and squeezed her breasts.

"And by touching me, you gave me another permission."

"And what may that be?"'

Rachel giggled, climbing on top of Max, and kissed her.

"You sure you want this, Rachel?"

"I don't care."

Max smiled, and kissed her back, wrapping her legs around Rachel's. Both girls were blushing, but it didn't matter. The two continued to kiss, before Rachel got off her.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Max?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maxine."

"Don't call me that."

"I can call my girlfriend her real name."

"No you can't."

"Fine."

Max smiled, and kissed her again. Rachel kissed back, and shut her eyes.

 **Editor's Note: I went through the story, as pointed out by someone, that there are a few plotholes, so I fixed them. I also made the chapter slightly more smooth for reading, I hope. If there's anything that needs fixing, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Max sighed, and laid down in her bed, just thinking. She had kissed Rachel Amber. And it felt amazing. Maybe Chloe's grave hadn't been the best place to make out with her, but she didn't feel any regret. She had finally found love in the months Chloe had been gone. It was past midnight, but the two were still texting.

"Hey, I should be going to bed. I'm getting tired."

"Okay babe. Love you Max."

"You too."

She put her phone down, and passed out. Or, at least it felt like she passed out. Instead…

"Fuck. Not this again."

She was in a vision. It was dark, cold. She felt helpless, blind.

"Where's Rachel?"

That was her first priority, find her lover. She made her way through the darkness, trying to at least feel where she was. It was a forest of sorts. But… She wasn't near the lighthouse. She was sure of that. She stumbled, but managed to catch herself. She felt a force nearby, and felt as if it wanted to follow her. She would follow it, and reached a beach. The beach. Her vision cleared, and she looked out into the stormy gale. Her first thought was a tornado, but she realized there was much worse on the horizon. For a stormy night (or day?), the waves were far out. She realized what it was.

"Tsunami…"

She jolted awake. 5:59 AM. Her alarm went off a few moments later and she quickly shut it off. She was freaking out.

"I need to tell Rachel."

She called the girl up. Rachel answered a few moments later.

"Hey babe, you wanna head out today?"

"Maybe later. Come to my dorm. Now."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I don't think so at least. I just need to talk to you. In person."

"What about?"

"It's super important. Like I need to show you important."

"Okay, I'm headed over. Give me a few minutes."

Rachel would come in a few minutes later, wearing a T-Shirt with a skull on it and black short shorts

"Sexy."

Rachel smiled a little.

"I try. Now what is there that you need to show me?"

"Well I need to talk to you first."

"About what exactly babe? You can talk to me about anything you know."

Max drew in a breath, and sighed

"Chloe's dead because of me."

"No Max. She isn't, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I kept blaming myself and look where it got me. The god damn hospital."

"Rachel, Chaos Theory. Have you heard of it?"

"Is it math? I hate math more than Chloe did."

"Well, guess I should explain what I really meant, and I should admit to you anyway… It's the sixth month Chloe's been dead anyway. She'd want me to explain."

"I'm listening."

"I can manipulate time to my will, at an extent. Say I dropped my phone and the screen cracked I could fix it with my time powers."

"You're fucking insane Max. Did you smoke too much last night?"

"I wish."

"So… You're going insane, huh. You miss Chloe too much?"

"Let me explain."

"Yes, I totally want to hear your insane bullshit."

"RACHEL!"

"Jesus Christ, okay, calm down. You sound like you're telling the truth… Hopefully. I should listen if this concerns you."

"That's what I want to hear. Anyway, I can do basically what I want with time. In an alternate reality, I saved Kate Marsh from suicide."

"And how do I know you're not lying about this. Prove it."

"Wanna… Head in the bathroom, lock the door for a good minute, unlock it, face the wall."

"And you're gonna request me to get in the shower and strip nude for you."

"Later. As in, tonight maybe."

Rachel raised an eyebrow

"Joking."

"It's not rape if I like it."

"I know, now just head to the bathroom door."

Rachel did as so, and Max smiled, waiting till she heard the door unlock. She walked in

"Now wha-"

Max braced herself. She had not used her rewind power for 6 months. But now… She headed back. She smiled, pleased with herself. The door was indeed locked, and Rachel had done as told. She was facing the wall. Max smirked and put a hand on her ass.

"Surprise."

Rachel turned and would've slapped Max across the face if hadn't been her

"How. The. Fuck?"

"Time travel. When I time travel I teleport in a sense. Meaning I just got passed the lock while you just faced the wall unsuspecting."

"That is so cool. So how did you cause Chloe's death again? You weren't in the bathroom when she got shot."

"I was when I was in the alternate universe. And I saved her in that universe. But in that universe… There was a tornado of some shit, and it destroyed Arcadia Bay. And… And..."

A tear dripped down Max's face.

"Chloe asked me to sacrifice her. And I felt right doing it… We kissed… And..." She pulled out a photo. A photo of a blue butterfly.

"I used this to go back in time. To the day she was shot. This photo should technically not exist… Because I wasn't in the bathroom. I was in my dorm, crying. It felt right then… But, now..."

Rachel kissed her "I understand… It felt right. Sometimes you just can't fuck with fate, even when you have the power to. She was destined to die that day sadly."

"No she wasn't!" Max was weeping at this point. "I could have saved her!"

"And fuck up Arcadia Bay? Destiny is strong. And while Arcadia Bay may be shit, you and I can get out of here soon. That's our destiny."

"I should have saved her..."

"Max, it was either me or Chloe. Either way you'd feel guilty."

"You're right… When I came to this universe..." She pulled a newspaper out of one of the drawers, and put it on the table. Rachel read it.

"Rachel Amber found, Dead in Junkyard."

"That was the alternate universe, huh.

Max nods.

"That's what I thought. But I'm here… Chloe is probably happy, smoking weed, doing the shit she wants wherever she is. Personally, I'd prefer Hell. Heaven would be all homophobes and boring people."

Max laughs.

"Exactly."

She kissed Rachel, and she smiled, before shutting her eyes.

"Before the tornado, I had visions. And I'm having them again. It's a stormy day, and I was on the beach. The waves were far out. A tsunami is coming I feel like."

Rachel kissed her "Well… Do what you have to do. If the tsunami does come..." She smiles "Well, looks like we have some driving to do then."

Max smiled, and kissed Rachel again.

"Well, in the alternate universe, Chloe was my partner in crime. Meaning I need a new partner. And Rachel, I choose you."

"Well, if there's anything we can do, it's together. Let's kick some ass."

Max smiled, kissing Rachel again, and putting Chloe's beanie on.

"Indeed. We have much to get done."


	3. Chapter 3

Max sighed, and kissed Rachel.

"Thanks for coming. Should we like, go hang out in the junkyard? Maybe smoke some weed? I got more coming today."

"Sure babe."

Her phone vibrated, and she grabbed it.

"One moment Rachel, I need to take this."

Max went outside and answered her phone.

"Hey Victoria. Do you need something?"

"Just… Wanting to talk. You free?"

"Well, I was about to head out with Rachel."

"So, you are dating her?"

"What did you expect. Rumors happen to be true sometimes, and when you have two punks who may be dating each other, it does make a bit of sense."

"Damn. I'm happy for you girl."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Well, if you wanna stop by after you and Rachel, then sure. I'm open."

"Alright Queen Bee. See you in a couple hours?"

"I don't like being called that anymore."

"I know, after Courtney and Taylor. Sorry."

Victoria sighed

"I was thinking about that really. I just feel like talking about it, because of the shit with Chloe and Kate. You're really the only one who understands me."

"That makes two of us."

"At least you got Rachel."

"I have you too. If we ever break up you're my next choice."

"Thanks."

"See you in a few hours Victoria."

"You too."

She headed back inside.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure babe. Who were you talking to?"

"Victoria."

"You mean, Bitchtoria? You're talking to her out of all people?"

"You don't understand. She's changed a lot. She needs help."

"Whatever. Let's go Max."

LINE BREAK

Max laid down in the grass, sighing.

"This feels just like Chloe."

"Everything does really."

Rachel reached over to her, and stroked her hair

"It's great to relax at least, even if our old friend is gone."

"It really is. I miss her."

"We probably will for the rest of our lives. She's just irreplaceable. You're the closet thing I have to her."

"I could say the same for you."

Rachel smiled and reached over to kiss Max. The two girl's lips met and they kissed, Max shutting her eyes and letting Rachel explore Max's mouth. The two would pull away soon, and smiled

"I love you Maxine."

"Rachel, I said don't call me that."

"I'm your girlfriend, I can call you by your real name if I want."

"No you can't."

"Fine. You win."

"I always win."

Max smiled, climbing on top of Rachel and kissing her again, Rachel wrapping her legs around Max.

"I'm supposed to be on top of you Max."

"Not now. I promised you that you could rape me tonight."

"But I don't wanna."

"Oh so you do want me to rape you huh."

"It's not rape if I like it."

Max squeezed her breasts, and smiled.

"Later. For now, we should just relax, and make out."

Rachel nods, kissing her.

"Now… What's the idea?"

"We can always visit my parents in Seattle. Saying there's not much to do in Arcadia anyway."

"I guess."

"Besides, I have super awesome parents. They'll be glad to meet you."

"Alright. If you want me to go, I can."

"Well, lets get started then. I should probably visit Victoria though. I did promise."

"Alright. I'll be outside the pool."

LINE BREAK

Max sighed, and entered Victoria's dorm

"Hey, you wanted to talk?"

Victoria looked up

"Yeah." Her eyes were red from crying. It was obvious that she was having a rough time. She had to cope with many things over the months.

"Courtney and Taylor?"

"No… Kate."

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"Whatever Max. She died because I recorded a video and posted it everywhere."

"No. You were being your old dickhead self."

"That's why it's my fault. I was being a dick to Kate!"

"And don't get me started on Courtney and Taylor, their deaths were not your fault. It was an accident."

"They left me because I was an asshole..."

"No they didn't..."

"Max you're way too kind, you really are. I don't deserve this."

"Victoria, everyone deserves a second chance. Even the worst people."

Victoria would hug Max, and she smiled.

"You're a great friend Victoria. I don't want you to leave."

"Thank you Max."

"No, really, it's nothing."

"This means a lot to me Max."

"I know. Well, try and have a good rest of your day I guess Victoria."

She nods, and sighs. Max got up and headed back to her dorm, and packed her stuff. She headed out to Rachel.

"So, you wanna head out for a drive?"

"You bet."

The two girls headed out to the parking lot, and got in Chloe's old truck. Max smiled, and started it up.

"We got a drive to go on."

 **OP Note: I respond to reviews! If you want to give me constructive criticism, please go ahead! I tend to respond in PMs, as to not clutter my stories. Feel free to tell me what I need to do better, or what I'm already good at. Just use** ** _constructive_** **criticism, so no "This is bad." Thank you! Have a great day! Or Night, as I'm posting this at 11:00 PM**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel laid back in the passenger seat as Max drove, smoking a blunt. The two girls were cruising down I-5, windows down, and blasting their music as loud as possible, which for an old truck was surprisingly loud. Rachel smirked a little, before flicking the blunt out the window.

"I wasn't completely done with it. Free weed."

Max giggled a little, kissing Rachel. The traffic was great, and they'd be in Washington sooner or later. Max stalled a little, grabbed a blunt, and lit it, taking a nice long drive as she drove along the highway. She flicked the blunt out when she was done. Rachel kissed her on the neck, and Max smiled.

"I wish I could take my eyes off the road for a second just to kiss you."

"I know babe. Soon."

"Soon as in, me raping you, or soon we can kiss."

"Max, do you understand? It's not rape if I like it."

"Yes so you liked it when Mr. Jefferson raped you? You so totally had sex with him."

"Actually, no. He did not put his dick near me. In fact he never stripped. I bet it's a micropenis."

Max giggled, and nods. Rachel touched her small chest, and Max felt a tingle in her breasts. The electric touch of Rachel's soft fingers. Max smiled.

"Your breasts are cute."

"So you like my small chest, huh."

"Large boobs just don't work for you babe. These make you cuter."

"Awww, thanks. Maybe I won't be too bad tonight."

Rachel giggled, and kissed her.

"Okay babe."

She grabbed another blunt, and took a nice long drag, letting the gas fill her entire lungs. Max smiled as she breathed out.

"We gotta make them last you know."

"Trust me babe, I have a lot of packs on me right now. We won't run out."

"Okay babe."

The girls crossed the bridge into Washington, and Rachel flicked the blunt into the beautiful Columbia River down below.

"Nature needs to smoke too."

Max nods, and smiles, driving into Vancouver, and filling up on gas. Rachel and Max kissed a little. Ever since Rachel had become a big part of her life, she was starting to… Actually become happy again. It was like Rachel was the source of her happiness. She didn't know what she'd do without her.

Rachel seemed to be thinking the same thing too, as she looked down and sighed.

"Max, please don't leave me."

"I can't, I'm nothing without you. I'm not sure if it's because of all the flirting, but, I know you care, and that makes me happy. I don't want to die… But then that makes me a hypocrite, because I took someone's life. I'm a god damn murderer Rachel."

"It's fate Max."

"So if you're supposed to die you'll die and leave me alone?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"Max, that's a hard question. I believe we should follow our destiny, but… I don't want to leave you, I want to prevent you from harming yourself. I don't want you to end up in the hospital from depression. I don't want you to be sad… But… Fate does get in the way."

"Yes and this 'fate' is what killed Chloe, huh? Fate is not a thing for me. I can do whatever the fuck I want with fate, and I fucking killed Chloe with it." Max's eyes were tearing up.

"Max, fate bites one way or another, Nathan killed her, I was freed. You still have me right?"

"But you're saying I should follow fate and let you die if you're supposed to."

"… If you think that, then yes, I am."

Max looked away, tears dripping from her eyes.

"You don't really love me, don't you."

"Don't say that Max! The last few days have been amazing for me, because I'm with you. Seeing you like this hurts me. I don't want you to cry, you know that." Rachel passed her a blunt, and lit it for her. Max sighed, taking a drag on it, nice and slow, and sighed, breathing through her nose.

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I miss Chloe too. Please, you choose my fate, not let fate choose."

"No. Let fate choose. When I choose, I murder."

"Back to this again… Max, I think you need rest, let me drive."

"You don't know the way."

"Hand me your phone, I'm sure I can find out."

Max sighed, and handed her phone to Rachel. She smiled, and punched in the address Max gave her.

"Trust me, I can drive this thing, Chloe showed me how. Though I may be a little rusty."

Max didn't answer, and sighed.

"Go ahead, sleep in the god damn trunk as far as I care."

Max would go ahead and do as told, and sighed. It was comfortable back there. She fell asleep in no time. Rachel sighed in relief, reached back and kissed the sleeping girl.

"I love you no matter what. I do not hold anything against you, even Chloe's death."

LINE BREAK

Rachel sighed. It was lonely without Max in the front, but, it was hard for her. In the back of her mind, she knew she was right. Max had caused Chloe's death, and that hurt. But, at the same time, she knew Chloe would get caught into something knowing her rebellious nature. Even so, thinking was enough to take her off an exit ramp and into a parking lot, where she just cried. It hurt to know her best friend was gone. The music was loud, there was no way anyone would hear her. She sighed. Max had been asleep for a few hours now. She hoped she was okay. She sighed, continuing her drive.

LINE BREAK

Max felt herself in another… Vision? No, it wasn't a vision, she was back in Arcadia, sitting on a bench. She sighed, it was a perfect day, not too hot, not too cold. Max rose from the bench, and sighed, walking around a little, hoping to just… Find someone. Warren perhaps. She leaned against a wall, and sighed. Not many people were around. In fact, she was the only one out. A tear dripped from her eyes as she remembered the memories she had with Chloe. She looked down, more tears dripping. A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she could hear a familiar voice.

"Don't cry Max."

She looked up to see a girl she hadn't seen before. Faded blue hair, but the same young girl she had killed…

"Chloe… But you're dead."

"I am. But Max, Rachel is right, you can't fuck with fate."

"I have the power. I could have saved you! Why are you here? You shouldn't care about me anymore."

"You did the right thing."

"You're justifying murder?"

"It's not murder. It's fate. A girl with powers over time should realize this."

Chloe stroked her hair, and smiled a little.

"I always knew you'd grow into a punk rock star. Damn, if I could have you now."

Max sighed. It hurt to look her old friend in the eye.

"Max, I'm protecting you. An angel in a sense, because I don't want you getting hurt. You're my best friend, and in fact, if the other universes hadn't been disconnected, I'm sure we'd be banging at this moment. But you gotta save your virginity, huh."

Max looked down and sighed.

"You should be the one taking it, not Rachel."

"Rachel is the only bit of remorse I have. She was mine damn it. But, no bother. You two are excellent for each other."

"Chloe the shipper."

"No, I just know that she's good for you."

"Hey, what about the universes I made disconnecting?"

"When I died in this universe, the others disconnected, in the sense I was no longer alive, and therefore no longer necessary. That's why you couldn't travel back. Fate had finally made its mark Max. I'm meant to be dead. You need to accept that."

"No Chloe. I won't accept that."

"You're still in denial, huh. No bother. But you need to make the choice. Are you going to keep Rachel alive? Or… Is she going to die. Max, I'm sorry. I've seen you cry everyday, because you've been missing me. You vowed to never use the time powers again, and only used them that once to show Rachel. But, I fear you need to use them again. You did get my vision?"

"That was you?"

"Of course. I worry for you Max. I needed to warn you. Please, do what you think correct, but please, don't kill Rachel. She doesn't deserve it. It's not her fate."

"But me murdering you was?"

"It's not murder Max! Stop saying that! Rachel loves you, I still love you. The fact that you didn't save me is okay Max. You saved Rachel. That's more than I can thank you for."

Max felt her eyes water.

"I should be with you..."

"No you shouldn't. I'm sorry. We aren't meant to be together Max." Chloe looked down, a tear dripping from her face.

"Chloe..."

"Max, I should go… I'm watching out for you, okay?'

"Okay."

"Now, _wake up."_ The last two words were said in… Rachel's voice?

She jolted awake, sweating.

"You were whimpering, I thought you were having a nightmare."

"No… It was different." She felt guilty, not saying she had seen Chloe, but, she felt better not saying that. Maybe later…

Max sighed and climbed into the front seat, grabbed a blunt, and took a long drag on it. She sighed and breathed out, a tear dripping from her eyes.

"It's okay Max. It's not your fault."

She simply would nod.

"We're almost there. I just heard you and was concerned. That's all. But hey, you did promise me something for when we got to your house."

"I'd prefer it if we reversed it."

"Aww, fine."

She smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek. Rachel would kiss back, and Max cranked the engine. The two girls kissed again, and they drove off, headed to Max's parent's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**OP Note: I am writing at 1 am. 24 hours after getting home from an Otep concert. Still very tired (And therefore, I had not published when I finished). My writing will not be the best. Please understand. Thank you.**

Rachel sighed, kissing Max as she drove through the neighborhood. The two girls were almost to Max's parent's house.

"So, how exactly are you going to come out to your parents? About being gay and all."

"I won't. Not immediately anyway."

"Alright."

Max pulled into the driveway of a nice looking house and turned the truck off.

"Is this your house?"

"Yeah, much better than when I lived in Arcadia."

"I can tell."

Max hopped out of the truck, Rachel following. She smiled at Max, took out a cigar and took a drag.

"I'm sure my parents would want to know who the fuck is smoking their weed on their property you know."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Whatever." She went to the door, and rang the doorbell.

A woman would answer a few moments later.

"Max!" Vanessa Caulfield wrapped her arms around her daughter. Max just smiled slightly, and sighed.

"Glad to see you too." She looked down, sighing again.

"I'm sorry about C-"

"I don't need pity mom, what's done is done, Nathan Fuckscott is an asshole." A tear dripped from her eyes and she sighed, wiping her face.

"Well, come inside." Rachel walked over to Max and laid a hand on her shoulder

"Is this a friend Max?"

Max would nod.

"Yeah, I'm Rachel."

"Glad to meet you Rachel. You can stay if you want, Max probably needs support. Ryan will be home in a few hours Max. Do you take anything other than meds by the way? Either of you?"

"We both smoke pot, but that's it."

"Alright, just make sure you don't burn the entire neighborhood down with it."

"That wasn't part of the plan Mrs. Caulfield."

"Good, if you want you can sleep in the guest bedroom or, well, wherever. Max seems to trust you. She's really stressed and all." Max was gone at this point in her room.

"I understand. She knew Chloe well. She was my friend too."

Vanessa would nod.

"Rachel, keep her safe, okay?"

"I will Mrs. Caulfield."

Vanessa smiled as Rachel walked into the house and headed upstairs, where Max's room indeed was. Max laid on her bed and sighed, lighting one of her cigars, taking a long drag. Rachel sat on her bed and sighed.

"Nice place."

"Thanks, I guess."

Rachel shut the door, and Max threw her blunt out the window. Rachel then got on top of her, and kissed her. Max kissed back and sighed.

"I should get some sleep babe."

"Okay, but remember the agreement we made." Rachel prodded Max's crotch, causing her to giggle

"Not now."

"I know."

"Though as a little tease." Max giggled, and stripped down to her bra and underwear. Rachel giggled and slid a hand behind her, and put her hands on her ass. Max slapped them away.

"Bad girl. You get ass later. Not now."

"Awww fine." Rachel kissed Max, and smiled.

"Get some sleep babe. After our hot sex, we're gonna get wasted at a metal concert. I can get you a fake ID real quick here. I know places."

"Alright."

The two girls would kiss again, before Max shut her eyes and laid down. Rachel smiled, putting a blanket over her small form, and kissed her.

"I love you."

"You too..." Max fell asleep, and Rachel smiled, kissing her once and heading downstairs, sighing.

"Is Max okay?"

"Sleeping. It's been a long day for her."

"Understandable. Help yourself to something Rachel, you must be starving after that drive."

"You bet." Rachel would just cook one of those easy cook Mac 'N Cheeses, not having much of an idea of what else to cook. She ate up quickly and sighed, laying down on the couch.

"So, how did you meet Max?"

"Long story, personal details."

"Understandable. She's changed a lot."

"The death of your best friend can do that." She left out the part of the time powers, but she knew that was the main reason Max had changed.

"She looks to me a lot of the time. And a friend back in Arcadia, but, other than that, she basically is a recluse."

Vanessa nods

"I'm trying to help her, it's hard though, she's gone through a lot."

Vanessa would nod again and sighed.

"Look after her, she's lost."

"Very."

Rachel sighed, grabbing a blunt and lighting it.

"Please don't smoke that in here. I don't mind if you smoke, but I do not wish for it to stink up the living room."

She breathed out and smiled.

"Understandable."

Rachel smiled again.

"Do you have any duct tape I could borrow?"

"What for?"

"A project Max and I are working on."

"Alright, go ahead, it's in the garage."

Rachel smiled, grabbing the duct tape, and headed upstairs with it, hiding it under the bed. . She giggled. If rape was what Max wanted, she'd get it. Rachel kissed the petite girl.

"You just don't know what you're getting in to."

LINE BREAK

Max woke up next to Rachel and smiled. Rachel was currently on her phone, tapping away.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. Dinner's almost ready."

"Cool."

Rachel kissed her. Max thought she noticed a glint in her eyes, but didn't really mind.

"So yeah, there's a good place where I can get you your fake ID, I know the person well."

"Alright."

Max smiled, putting on some clothes, and heading downstairs, coming back up with food for the both of them. Mashed potatoes and steak. Rachel smiled, starting to eat. She'd look up every so often, and finished up, putting the plate near the window. She checked the time. 8:00. Max had finished and put in her headphones, and was blasting her music quite loudly. Rachel smirked, and pulled out her knife, setting it on the bed. She grabbed the duct tape from under the bed, and pulled a bit of it out. She smirked, grabbing the knife, and giggled, getting behind her, and suddenly thrusting the knife under her chin, sliding her headphones off easily. She leaned into Max's ear.

"Hands behind your back now."

Max did as told, without barely a struggle, and Rachel giggled, slapping the duct tape across her mouth.

"To prevent my little victim from screaming too loudly."

Rachel pushed her on her back, removing the knife from her chin.

"Now don't struggle."

Max nods, and Rachel smiled, stripping her slowly, kissing her body. Before long, she'd have Max nude and vulnerable.

"Good girl."

Max shut her eyes, waiting. She had been waiting for this moment. She had been a little shocked when Rachel had pulled the knife, but quickly realizing what Rachel had been doing, Max was submitting to every order Rachel gave her. And it already felt amazing.

Rachel smirked, and put her tongue to Max's crotch. It tickled, and pleasured her. She kept licking, and within a few minutes, Max would have completely succumbed to the pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Max laid next to Rachel, panting. Both girls had ended up nude at the end of the night, and were now cuddling. The clock said it was midnight. Both girl's eyes were shut, Rachel's hand on Max's breasts. Max smiled a little.

"Rachel, that was fucking amazing. You never told me you could fuck so well."

"I didn't know I could fuck that well until tonight."

"Well, you do now. Also, no more duct tape, it's hard to breathe through just my nose while getting fucked by that tongue."

"That was the plan. You said you wanted rape though, and you were a good little victim, obeying her her rapist's orders."

"I'll obey them if my rapist happens to be Rachel Amber." Max reached over and kissed her, both girls blushing.

"I love you, Max."

"You too."

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Max's petite form. She kissed the girl as she fell asleep, and sighed. In the morning she was going to head out, get Max a fake ID, probably go to a metal venue, and the two could get wasted. Sounded like a plan. Rachel laid back down, and shut her eyes, falling asleep.

LINE BREAK

The vision Max was in seemed much more violent. She seemed to know where she was… Wasn't this the Puget Sound? In Seattle? It was stormy, waves crashing further than Seattle (And probably neighboring Bremerton) normally saw. However, there were not many, and in fact, whatever waves that happened to hit were large. As in, a tsunami. Max knew Seattle was in danger. A giant, 20 foot wave loomed on the horizon. Headed straight towards Seattle.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Chloe, again.

"Max, you need to be careful, please. Whatever you do, prevent the storm from hitting Seattle. You don't need disaster following you."

"How do I stop it though?"

"That is not up to me. It's up to you. I'm simply warning you of what could come out of this. Don't fuck with time too much. That's what caused the Arcadia Bay tornado."

"Chloe… Please. Stop reminding me..."

"I know it's a trigger, I'm sorry. But, please Max. For me."

"Okay..."

Max looked at the horizon. The wave appeared to be much like the tornado. Gray, and moving in an irregular way than most waves. It was moving backwards.

"By the way Max, two things. First, fate can always change, you may be faced with it soon. Don't break destiny, no matter what. Also, you and Rachel make great material for fapping."

"Why did I feel like you were going to say that?"

"Because you know me way too well." Chloe then looked to Max.

"In all seriousness, be careful. Please."

Max jolted awake. And hit her head against Rachel's.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

"Another vision? You woke me up, I'm just concerned."

Max nods. She looked at the time. It was 3 in the morning.

"Damn."

"Damn is right."

Rachel moved over to Max, and kissed her, stroking her head. Max kissed back, before starting to cry into her chest.

"Rachel, don't leave me please."

"I won't. As long as I live, I won't. You have me, it's okay." She stroked her hair again, and sighed.

"Max, what happened the week of October 7th?"

"No… I don't want to remember it."

"Please, in the alternate dimension, what happened?"

"Well, let's see. We have me having a vision, waking up in Mr. Jefferson's class, saving Chloe in the bathroom after rewinding, going to the junkyard, saving her life twice there, Kate Marsh committing suicide, in front of me this time, me fucking with time and saving Chloe's father, and therefore putting her in a wheelchair..."

"A wheelchair?"

"I found an old picture of us, focused on it like a camera per say, and went back in time. As I thought, an eighteen year old in a thirteen year old's body. Basically it's like that Futurama episode where Fry goes back in time and his Grandfather dies, and therefore he should not exist. Saving William meant that Chloe got in a car crash and got paralyzed.

"Ahh."

"And then we have the Dark Room..."

"You saw that too?"

"Mr. Jefferson captured me. I don't want to go into detail."

"Fine."

"Then, we had… The storm… And… You know the story from here." She started to cry again.

"Shh..." Rachel grabbed a blunt, and lit it for Max, letting her smoke it. She sighed.

"I don't want you to leave me either. Please Rachel."

"I can't."

"You can. But if you won't… Thank you."

"I love you too much to leave you."

"I love you, Rachel."

"You too babe."

LINE BREAK

By now, the two girls were sitting on a bench, Max having her fake ID ready for a concert they had found. For an April day in Seattle, it was beautiful. The girls kissed, and smiled.

"What you wanna do for now?" Max smiled, kissing Rachel again.

"I don't know. I guess just watch people?" Rachel looked over to a mother, father, and daughter, along with a dog. It felt weird seeing happiness in family, when the only sources of happiness the girls had nowadays were weed, meds, and each other. Each other… Max was family now. She kissed her again, and followed Max's gaze to across the street. A bar.

"Max, we're getting drunk later tonight, not now."

"But, I wanna."

"We're going to attend a fucking concert. Get drunk then babe."

"Fine."

"By the way, if you're drinking, I'm staying sober, so one of us can be somewhat sane. It's hard to be completely sane at a metal concert."

"Okay."

The girls kissed, and smiled. Max looked back to the bar, and was responded by a slap given by Rachel.

"Concert, beer, bar, ID, you know what that means?"

Max nods."

"So do that at like 7."

"Okay, fine." She giggled, and looked to the street. Cars were going by, normal Seattle traffic. She enjoyed the day. The family threw a ball, which would bounce off a tree, and, in to the road. Max already knew what was going to happen. If she didn't let Frank's dog die, she wasn't letting this one die either. She got up, and held out her hand. Rachel grasped onto her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hold on."

The dog ran into the road, after the ball. The second a car collided with it, Max felt time warp, and she rewound. She looked at Rachel, and she was stunned.

"That dog… Just."

"Did I take you with me? I've never done that. Odd. But then, no one's ever touched me while I rewound. That's so weird. Fuck."

Rachel smiled. Max then walked over to the family. Enjoying a day out, it seemed.

"Hi." A conversation would start between the family and her, and before long, Max would throw the ball through the park, and the dog would retrieve it.

"Good boy." She smiled.

"Have a nice day."

She walked back to Rachel.

"And a dog's life is saved."

"Did you really have to do that? For a dog?"

"The kid is seven, she didn't deserve to see a dog, owned by either her or her family die in front of her."

"You're too kind Max."

Max smiled, kissing Rachel, and waved at the family, who smiled. They'd probably seen enough lesbians in their time, and it didn't really matter.

"When we get home Max, I'm giving you a real punk makeover. You're gonna be completely unrecognizable."

"That's what I want. I'm starting to get tired of purple hair anyway."

"Heh, alright. Well, I'm gonna go buy some stuff, you head on home. Send me a nude maybe?"

"Why send you a nude when you can have the real thing 24/7?"

"Good point." She kissed Max, and smiled.

"See you in a bit, babe."

LINE BREAK

Rachel walked into Max's room and smiled.

"We have a few hours to kill before the concert. Wanna start the makeover?"

"Of course I do."

Max smiled, and stripped to her bra and underwear.

"Shut your eyes."

Max did as so, and Rachel got to work. In a good 45 minutes, Rachel smiled, and finished up.

"You can open your eyes now and admire the beautiful work I've done."

Max would open her eyes, and smiled. Indeed the girl was unrecognizable, with her hair cut shorter than before, just reaching the sides of her head, like a tomboy's. It was dyed a dirty white, and her lips had been done a red tinted black.

"God damn."

"God damn is correct." Rachel locked lips with Max, and kissed her.

"I also was going through some old clothes I packed and found this." She grabbed a jacket. Green, leather, with real bronze bullets glued on. Both shoulders would house three bullets each.

"It doesn't fit me anymore, but I'm sure it'll fit you. Try it on."

Max would put it on. It fit her perfectly. Rachel smiled.

"Now you look even more like a badass."

Max kissed her, and smiled.

"Thanks babe."

Max smiled, grabbing a pair of black leggings and a shirt with a skull on it, putting them on. Rachel would follow suit, smiling.

"It's 5:30 now, doors open at 6. We should head downstairs, and get out as soon as possible."

Max nods, and the two would head downstairs.

"Hey, we're leaving."

Ryan, home earlier than normal, looked at Max.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" Max just snorted, and Vanessa smiled.

"You look nice. Have fun, if you guys are going to drink, don't get too wasted."

"I'm not drinking, Max is."

"Good plan. Try and keep her somewhat under control. I understand it's a metal concert, and you teens do weird things at those, but, be somewhat sane with your alcohol consumption."

"Mother, we are legal adults."

"Still under legal drinking age. You're lucky I'm your mother and don't really care what you do. I just don't want you getting in trouble, that's all."

"I have her under control Mrs. Caulfield."

"Alright. Have fun girls."

"We will."

LINE BREAK

The two girls were currently in the venue, Max drinking a beer, with Rachel watching. The show had not yet start, and the girls simply had nothing to do but wait. Rachel had only had one beer, not enough to get drunk. Max was on her third already, and was looking slightly wasted.

"Don't get wasted too quickly babe."

"Fine, fine."

She kissed Rachel, and smiled. Rachel's eyes shut, and Max went back to drinking. The concert would start in a few minutes, and Max smiled.

"Great music."

Rachel would nod. Max downed another beer, quite wasted.

"I think we should just enjoy the music now babe?"

"Sure. It's good anyway."

The girls laid back, and smiled, listening to the bands, Max taking a sip of her beer every so often. A person, a buff dude walked over to them, and put her hands on Max's breasts, causing her to giggle.

Rachel glared at him.

"Get the fuck away from my girl, right now."

"What are you going to do about it?"

She kicked him in the nuts and pulled out a pistol.

"Fuck off."

The guy quickly backed off, and Rachel kissed the other girl.

"Let's enjoy the music?"

Max nods.

LINE BREAK

Rachel smiled, kissing Max, laying her in the passenger seat. She had ended up quite drunk at the end, and was basically passed out.

"I love you babe." She kissed her again, and sighed. Max looked so peaceful asleep (Even if she was drooling a bit. It was kind of cute.) Rachel was a little drunk, but certainly wasn't bad enough that she couldn't drive back to the Caulfield household. She kissed Max again, got in the driver seat, looking at the punk in the seat next to her. She wiped the spit from her mouth, and smiled, kissing her. She started the truck, stroking Max's soft white hair. Rachel looked pleased with her work in creating probably the most badass, time rewinding punk out there. She drove the girls home, and carried Max inside the house, being careful to not wake the Caulfields up.

"I love you Max." She kissed the girl, laying her on their bed.

"If Chloe was here, she'd be teaching you how to survive tomorrow's hangover." Rachel sighed, and laid next to her, and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel sighed, and kissed Max. It had been a few days after the concert, and all Max had done the day after was get up to use the toilet, puke, and eat. And then was passed out the next day.

"Hey babe, it's time to rise and shine."

"Five more minutes..."

"Five more turns into ten as your drunk ass can't wake the fuck up."

"I'm not drunk..."

"Max, seriously, you were passed out all day yesterday, wake up."

"Fiiine." Rachel smiled as Max struggled into a sitting position.

"So, what happened after the concert?"

"You passed out, got very fucking hungover the day after, and then slept all day yesterday."

"So..."

"And yes, your parents were pissed at me for letting you get so drunk."

"They were?"

"Well, a little, but you didn't puke all over their floor so whatever."

Max chuckled, and kissed Rachel, but she flinched away.

"What's wrong?"

"Just, thinking."

"The Dark Room?"

Rachel nods.

"That's over. It's been months. Hell, you fucked me just a few days ago, you should be over it."

"I know. I just, wonder what could have happened if you died in place of Chloe."

Max looked away, a tear drifting down her face, her gaze seeming to look far away. She was remembering as well.

"Max… I love you, no matter what you do."

She simply nods, and Rachel reaches over and kisses her. Max started to cry.

"Why do you even love me Rachel? I killed your girlfriend. Well, the girl that should have been your girlfriend."

"Max, don't say that."

"You know it's true."

"No it isn't! If I didn't love you, I'd be in Arcadia still, not in Seattle, with your awesome ass parents, with you, my badass time rewinding girlfriend."

"Speaking of which..." Max wiped her face and sighed, "I should be coming out to my parents. At least my mom. Ryan could care less, but, my mom would want to know."

Rachel nods, kissing her.

"I'll be with you. Breakfast is in a bit."

Max nods, heading downstairs, getting water, and heading back up, and smiles, kissing Rachel.

"Breakfast smells good babe. Like, really."

Rachel smiles.

"Good, now, give me a few kisses."

Max would happily oblige, kissing Rachel. She couldn't lose her like she had lost Chloe. She knew that, she'd do anything to keep her. Rachel hugged her, and smiled.

"Let's get some breakfast."

LINE BREAK

Max smiled, laying back, eating the pancakes her mother had cooked up. They weren't talking much, not like there was much to say.

"Max, by the way, try not to get so drunk next time."

"Mother, I am a nineteen year old."

"Yes, but don't get that drunk when you're living in my house, okay? I don't care, you didn't get any of your puke on the floor, but, I prefer to have my daughter kind of active, instead of hungover."

"Whatever. By the way mom, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Rachel and I are dating."

"So… You're gay?"

"You can say that."

"Max, if you're happy, I'm happy, that's all I'm saying. I can't stop you." She got up, and hugged her daughter. Max smiled, and hugged back.

"Rachel, are you happy with Max?"

"Very, happier than I've been in months."

"I'm glad to hear. Just, keep it down if you two are going to bang. You two weren't very quiet about it a few days ago. Even if you duct taped Max's mouth, Rachel."

The two girls blushed.

"I don't mind what you two do, you're legal adults, just keep it down, Ryan and I don't need to hear it."

"A-Alright mom." Max smiled, hugging her mother again. Vanessa kissed her forehead, and smiled.

"I love you Max." She stroked her hair a bit, and smiled.

"You too." Max moved out of her mother's grip, and headed back upstairs, Rachel following suit.

"By the way guys, tonight's the night to have loud sex, Ryan and I are going to be out tonight."

"Shut up mom!"

"Just saying."

Max shut the door, and smiled.

"Maybe we should do as your mom says, Max."

"Fine, but you're on the receiving end of it tonight."

"Of course."

"No seriously, you need to understand the pain I went through when rogue rapist Rachel Amber entered Maxine Caulfield's bed. However..." Max smiled, hearing the front door close, and the car drive out of the driveway, and put Rachel's hands behind her back, "Maxine is a rapist too, and is out to get revenge before Rachel can rape her again."

Rachel giggled a little.

"P-Please, have mercy."

"You had no mercy for me, so I'm not gonna have any for you."

She grabbed the roll of duct tape, pushing her to the bed.

"We'll start tonight. But I have the power, try anything, and it'll be sooner, you understand?"

"Y-Yes Maxine."

Max kissed Rachel and smiled.

"Lets go out, I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

**OP Note: I'm fuckin drunk on Monster, so I'm fucking tired but my body doesn't want to sleep, so I'm gonna make errors (probably, because I can't fucking type), so plz, correct me. Also, apologies for the filler. I had no inspiration as to what to do next. I don't like fillers, so with that out of the way, um well. Bye.**

After that long day out, Rachel and Max had returned to the house, and by the time night had come, the two girls were already getting at it, and both had once again, ended up nude. Rachel laid panting, shutting her eyes.

"And you complained that you couldn't breathe."

"It was hard to breathe when you raped me. But..." Max got behind her, putting her hand over Rachel's mouth, sucking on her neck for a bit, before pulling off.

"You were a good girl. Obeying my every order. Hell, I think I'm in the mood for a bit more."

"P-Please ma'am. I learned my lesson. I'll never rape you again."

"Hehe, good."

"Max, you're so amazing at that, maybe I should just let you dominate from now on."

"No Rachel, that was just payment for raping me."

"I couldn't fucking breathe, and you didn't even duct tape my mouth."

Max giggled.

"I got my hand to do that."

"Plus, I had like, five orgasms in ten minutes."

"Liar."

"Whatever, it felt like that, okay?"

"Hehe, okay."

Max smiled, and climbed on top of the other girl.

"I love you Rachel."

"You too." She kissed Max, and the smaller girl would kiss back, shutting her eyes. Rachel would do the same, and Max smiled, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the two of them.

"You make an excellent pillow, Rachel."

"Hehe." The two girls kissed again, before falling asleep.

LINE BREAK

Max smiled, and woke up, still on top of Rachel. She kissed her, and climbed off, grabbing her camera, getting down on her knees, and photographing her, specifically the red spot she had left on her neck the night before. Her work was done. Max smiled, setting the picture on her nightstand. Rachel woke up a bit after, and smiled.

"Morning."

She'd smile, and kissed Max, before noticing the picture.

"Naughty girl, you were taking pictures of me while I slept. You know I don't like that."

Max giggled a little

"Sowwy. Will a kiss make it better?"

"Maybe. But it has to be a big, sloppy kiss on the lips."

Max smiled, leaning in, giving her a nice, full kiss on the lips. Rachel would open her lips, letting Max's tongue slide into her mouth, and explore it. Eventually the two would pull away.

"Well, we can't just make love all day, we have work to do."

Rachel would nod.

"Wanna shower together?"

"If that's what you want Rachel."

Max kissed her, and would enter the shower, Rachel behind her. Max turned the water on, and smiled, her eyes shutting as Rachel got behind her, lathering her hands, and running them through Max's hair.

"You know, I'm very pleased with my work of art."

"I'm very pleased with how it turned out too, you know. I think you captured the badass side of me well."

"If it's punk, I like it."

Max turned to her, and looked at the red spot on her neck.

"Personally, I think I made a work of art last night."

"You did."

Max smiled, and ran the shampoo through her hair, and down her body. Rachel smiled, and her eyes shut.

"I love you, Max."

"You too, Rachel. Don't ever forget that."

"I should say the same to you too."

The girls shut off the water, and got dressed, both dressing in a pair of black short shorts, and a black tank top.

"And that's the sign we're in a relationship, when we dress in the same clothes."

"Nah Max, we just have great minds. Great minds think alike."

Max nods, and wrapped her arms around Rachel, kissing her, and smiled.

"One moment."

Max smiled, applying makeup over the hickey she had given Rachel the night before.

"Thanks."

"No problem babe."

Max smiled, grabbing the jacket Rachel had given her, and putting it on.

"You look so fucking badass in that, Max."

"Awww, thanks."

Max smiled, and headed downstairs, followed by Rachel.

"So, how was it?"

"Mom. I don't care that you're my parent, you don't ask about my new found sex life."

Vanessa chuckled, and kissed her daughter.

"Fine, fine. At least there's no concern for a child, or whatever. What do you girls want for breakfast?"

"Eggs, and bacon, whatever you can."

Rachel nodded in agreement, and Vanessa would nod, starting to cook up some eggs and bacon. Lots, and lots of bacon.

"So, Max, what's the plan today?

"I dunno really. We should probably be headed back to Arcadia soon."

"Sadly, you're right. Just because there's no photography, there's still classes we have to take."

"Indeed."

The two girls kissed, and Vanessa smiled over at them. To see her daughter all grown up, she felt proud, especially now that she had found someone she loved. Of course, Vanessa also felt that Chloe was the one that Max had loved, but, Nathan Prescott had killed her. She trusted Max with Rachel though. She seemed to make Max happy. Before Max had come back to Seattle a few days ago, Vanessa hadn't seen her daughter this happy. She had just been in a spiraling abyss of depression. And now… She was happy. It was obvious that Rachel and Max were for each other. As long as Max and Rachel were happy with each other, she was happy. She finished up the two girl's meals and smiled, bringing the eggs over to them.

"For the lovers. There's more bacon in the oven."

"Alright mom."

Rachel smiled at her.

"Thanks Mrs. Caulfield."

"No problem, Rachel."

Rachel leaned in, and smiled.

"You're aware that we haven't had our morning smoke yet, right?"

"I am, we can have it after breakfast."

Rachel would nod, and went back to eating. The food was good, and before long, the two were full, and they went back upstairs, both grabbing a blunt, and lighting it, letting the gases fill their lungs. Max breathed out of her nose, smiling.

"Well, should we start packing up?"

"Yeah, sure."

Max smiled, before suddenly swaying, and passing out, with Rachel barely catching her.

LINE BREAK

"Fuck."

She could tell she was no longer in Seattle. In fact, since she was leaving Seattle, it almost seemed to be… She was back in Arcadia Bay, of course. She was by the lighthouse, on the cliff looking out on the ocean. The waves were high, and gray, hitting houses by the beach, destroying them. Something terrible was going to happen.

She looked around for Chloe. She wasn't there. She headed down the path, but before long was met by gray floodwater. She backed up. She had no clue where Rachel, or Chloe was, but it was obvious there was no way to get out. She went back onto the cliff. The infamous wave was out there. The backwards facing, gray wave. The one, taller than the rest, taller than any wave should even be. It was moving slow, but the waves in front still posed a deadly threat. As such, the cliff crumbled in the rain, and she backed up, and lost her footing, and was about to fall in.

Max then jolted awake, hitting her head against Rachel's.

"Fuck."

"What happened babe? You just passed out."

"A… Vision… I'm not sure if we should go back."

"We have to."

"I know..."

"Shh… It's okay.

"Just… The…"

"Tsunami?"

Max would nod, and Rachel kissed her.

"I don't know… I don't wanna destroy Arcadia Bay again… A-And I… D-Don't want to l-lose you… N-Not like C-Chloe..."

Max would start to cry, and Rachel hugged her, pulling her close.

"Fate is strong, but we can last against it… Okay? To control time is to control fate. Only you decide the outcome."

"If I could control fate, Chloe would still be alive right now..."

"Max..."

"She fucking abandoned me, Rachel. That's why she wanted to die, so she could fucking abandon me."

"No, it isn't. Chloe was selfless, she didn't care. She wanted Arcadia Bay to survive! The fucking shithole of a town, to survive. She is the least likely person to want it to survive."

"CHLOE NEVER FUCKING LOVED ME!"

"Max… Stop. Please. Babe, if she didn't love you, she wouldn't want you to survive."

"BULL FUCKING SHIT."

"It's not bullshit, it's the truth. Chloe was insecure, sure, but she was loving by nature. If she didn't love yo-

"IF SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME SHE'D WANT TO DIE. AND SHE WANTED TO DIE. SHE DIDN'T FUCKING LOVE ME. IF SHE LOVED ME, SHE WOULD BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW, INSTEAD OF YOU."

Rachel seemed hurt, and sighed.

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

"..."

Max would start to cry again, and Rachel put her arm around her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know you're angry over Chloe's death, I know you're sad, but I don't want you falling down the path she did. She was lost. You're lost. But it's not to late to find you. That's why I'm here. To find you. I know you love me, and I love you too. And I know how hard it'd be to lose me. But… Fate is strong."

"To control time is to control fate. Your own words." Max seemed bitter again.

"Fate doesn't like being controlled. Maybe that was why Chloe wanted to die. Because she knew, somehow, that it had been her fate to die. And maybe that's why you accepted her request, and went back to the day."

"How about no one dies."

"It was me or Chloe. Fate works in unfair ways."

"You talk like you're Fate herself."

"If I was, Chloe would be alive, and all three of us would probably be banging hardcore right now."

"Stop reminding me that Chloe's fucking dead."

"I'm sorry."

"NO YOU'RE NOT. You know what, I'm done, don't talk to me, pack your stuff. It's obvious you don't care."

"Max! Stop! I know you're mad, but I care. More than ever because of that. If I didn't care, we would not be having this conversation right now. You're going down the road that Chloe went on. I don't want that to happen to you.

"It already did."

"Max, please."

"Fuck, I wish I could go back, rewind time before this relationship even started."

"Max!"

Rachel's eyes teared up.

"Do you really not care? If you want to break up, we can..."

"No… Fuck… Rachel, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..."

Rachel kissed the other girl and sighed.

"Max, get some rest. I know you're angry, probably at me too. Just… Get some time to cool down. Okay?"

"Okay… I'm sorry Rachel. I don't deserve you as a girlfriend."

"That is a lie. You're the best girlfriend I could ever have."

Max sighed, and laid down, quickly falling asleep.

"I love you Max..." She kissed her, "I'll save you. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This chapter will have some slightly touchy themes in it. Please, read carefully, if you're not a fan of that stuff, skip, or read at your own discretion. I love you all, everyone who has favorited, followed, or criticized my story.**

Rachel sighed, and kissed Max.

"I promise."

She left the sleeping girl, packing her stuff up. She sighed, and headed downstairs.

"Hey Mrs. Caulfield. Max and I are thinking about leaving, we're probably headed back to Arcadia."

"I don't mind. By the way, is everything okay? I heard Max yelling at you, saying what I believe is total bullshit. Did she smoke too much or something?"

"She's turning unstable I think. No, that's a bad word. Unstable was Nathan Prescott. She's… Insecure more like it. She's starting to become like Chloe."

"Chloe was an amazing person."

"She was. But in the months before… Fuck. I don't wanna go over that. Before my little incident with the photography teacher, Chloe and I were close. But, Max and Chloe are all too similar now. Chloe was angry. At everything, and everyone, even Max. She claimed that she had abandoned her, just like William."

Vanessa nodded.

"We moved at a bad time, I will admit."

"I'm scared for Max. I don't want her to start cutting, or to get hooked on shit like heroin, alcohol, and all that shit. Weed is fine. But… She's just so insecure, so… Depressed."

"Has she been taking her meds?"

"I'd assume so. We sleep together every night, and such. There's no way I wouldn't know whether she was or was not taking them."

"Alright. So, what's this shit about Chloe not loving her, and how she wanted Max to sacrifice her. Yes, I heard that, she's fucking loud when she gets mad."

"Um… I think she's just making shit up. She's angry at everything."

"Okay. If you say so..."

"Do you not believe me?"

"I'm not saying I don't. I'm just… Curious."

"About what?"

"Why she's so mad at Chloe. Out of all people. They were amazing friends. Before we moved away, one of them were almost always at either our house, or Chloe's house.

"Mrs. Caulfield, she's just… Angry. She's starting to destroy herself, like Chloe did."

"Well, build her up, she needs you, more than ever."

"I will. I love her, even if she can't see it. And I'm sure if I was… Gone… Chloe would love her equally as much."

Vanessa nods.

"Is Max okay?"

"Sleeping. I think."

"Alright. Give her a few kisses for me."

"I will."

Rachel smiled at Vanessa, before heading back upstairs, sighing. She looked at the bed. Max was no longer laying on it.

"Well, that was a short nap." She sighed, closing the door, "Max? You still in here?"

No answer. The window wasn't open, and she wasn't sprawled out on the ground below the window.

"Max, this isn't fucking funny. After the argument, I'm fucking worried. Don't pull this on me."

She sighed, checking the bathroom. Of course, she hadn't expected the sight she had seen.

Max was instead sprawled out on the bathroom floor, blood from her arms. She looked up Rachel.

"Rachel..."

"Max, why? Don't do this."

"I'm sorry… I can't fucking help it."

"Yes you can. Give me the knife. Or your razor blade. Or whatever the fuck you're cutting with. I don't want to see you in pain. This hurts me. It hurts me more than seeing Chloe the way she was. Because she didn't hurt herself. You are. I know you're angry. At her, at me, at everything. But you can't take yourself out of the world."

Max held her hand out, and Rachel grabbed it. She'd rewind back a few minutes, before she had started to cut. Her arms were clean. She then handed over the knife she had been using, and Rachel looked at it sadly.

"I… Never thought you'd do that Max. I thought you were happy with me. Are you?"

"I'm happier than I've ever been in the last six months."

"You seem sadder."

"I ended a girl's life, do you not think I'm sad about that? Do you not think I'm pissed at myself for ending Chloe's fucking life?"

"Would Chloe want you to cut yourself?"

"She probably doesn't give a damn about what happens."

"She does. Has she been visiting you, Max?"

"..."

"Has she?"

"Yes..."

"See, she does care. If she didn't give a damn, she wouldn't visit you. She's been warning you, hasn't she. If she didn't give a fucking shit about you, would she warn you? If she didn't love you, would she warn you?"

Max started to cry, and Rachel hugged her, letting the other girl cry into her chest.

"The last couple of days Max, have been the best I've ever had. I've found someone who loves me, we've fucking banged twice already, and we're probably bound for a lot more. But my heart is breaking, seeing the girl I love, torn apart, cutting herself. I'm in pain, Max, seeing you do this."

"I can't live on like this, Rachel…"

"I know you can't. You've gone through a lot. Just that one October week broke you. Mentally. I know you're not the same, but, please. You can't do this."

Rachel grabbed a blunt for Max, putting it to her lips and lighting it, letting Max take a long, slow smoke on it. She sighed, removing the blunt, breathing out.

"Now, actually get some sleep. I packed your stuff for you babe."

"I don't wanna sleep… I'm gonna have nightmares..."

"Not with me. I love you..."

Max nodded, and slowly fell asleep in Rachel's arms.

"You know you're tired when you fall asleep standing up."

She picked up the girl, and laid her down on her bed.

"I'll go get the car ready."

LINE BREAK

Max sighed, waking up. Rachel was driving, meaning they were on the way back to Arcadia.

"Hey babe. Sorry about earlier..."

Rachel sighed.

"You can't help it Max. I understand. But you're going down the same path Chloe did, but worse. I don't want to see it happen to you while I can still save you. Chloe was already gone when I met her, and I didn't mind. But I don't want this happening to you."

Max looked down in shame, simply starting to cry, and Rachel put an arm around her, and sighed.

"I love you Max. No matter what. You're amazing, but I just don't like seeing you so sad. Everything has just been going wrong for you. And I want to change it. I really fucking do. I love you, okay?"

"Okay..."

Rachel sighed, pulling into a gas station.

"Just gonna fill up, get some snacks probably. You should get some fresh air."

Max would nod, and got out of the car, sighing. She felt her phone vibrate, and took it out of her pocket. It was a call from an unknown number. She answered.

"Hello, this is Max Caulfield speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Max."

"Who is this?

"I'm Victoria's mother. I understand you two were close, so I know she'd want me to call you."

"Um… Has somethin- fuck. Don't tell me. Don't fucking tell me what I think you're going to tell me."

The voice on the other end sighed.

"She got into an accident, and was pronounced dea-"

Max yanked the phone away from her ear, and threw it. It would land in the grass, luckily for her, and Rachel ran over to her.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Victoria… Is… Dead."

"I'm sorry..."

Max hugged her, crying into the girl's chest. She couldn't take any more.

"Don't leave me Rachel."

"Leaving you is not on my to do list. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Max hugged Rachel, crying. Just like that, Victoria was gone. Some asshole had cut her off, and she had been flung into a ditch. Hey, didn't that story seem familiar? After the funeral, she had just broken down in tears, Rachel hugging her, kissing, but Max didn't seem to let up. She knew that Max had loved the other girl, just as much as she loved her, although she didn't understand why.

"Look, babe. I know you loved Victoria. A lot. But she's gone. Accept it. Please."

"If you hadn't come back, she'd would have been the person I looked up to. I looked up to her as much as I look up to you. She was my best fucking friend after Chloe… Fuck, I can't think about her. Not right fucking now..."

"What about Chloe?"

"You know how she got paralyzed in this alternate universe? When I told you about it? Fucking whatever?"

"Yeah."

"Victoria died this way. That's why I can't think about Chloe. Because I think about Victoria. And I can't think about Victoria either because… Fucking Chloe..."

Max cried into the other girl's chest, before looking up at her, a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Why didn't you let me die back in Seattle?"

"You weren't going to die from just cutting your arms. But I can't let you cut. I know you were effected by Chloe's death, and I know Victoria hit you just as hard. But did I ever expect you to start cutting?"

"I slit my fucking wrist, Rachel. I was fucking bleeding out, and yet you show up at the right fucking time, and save me from fucking death. Do you know how much that hurts? You aren't letting me see the girl I love."

"Do you not love me, Max?"

"I'm not saying I don't..."

"Look at me Max. Please."

The brunette looked up to Rachel, and sighed.

"What?"

"This week has been the happiest week of my life. Because I found someone I truly love. You. But it's also been the saddest, because I'm seeing the girl I love torn apart. I love you, so, so much. I can't see you in this pain. I wish I could take this for you. Max, I love you. Chloe loves you. If I didn't love you, would I be here with you?"

Max looked down in shame. She was just an unlovable brat, why did Rachel continue to love her, look after her. She didn't deserve any of this. She knew it.

"Rachel? Why do you love me? I'm a fucking bitch, and a needy one at that. All I do is fucking suck up to you, and expect you to give me everything I want, even fucking death."

"I care because you're broken. I care because you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You're one of the best I've met. In fact, you're the best. Max, I feel bad about everything I've done."

"You fucking betrayed Chloe!"

"I did, I was a fucking slut. But I've changed, okay? I won't leave you. Not like Chloe. I cared, but… I just wanted to be friends. She didn't understand. I never wanted to hurt her, you know. You, Max. I care about you. I promise to never leave you in that way."

"Never?"

"Never. I promise."

Max sighed, and Rachel bent down, kissing her. Max's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Rachel, sighed, kissing Max again, before grabbing a blunt, and putting it to Max's lips, and lighting it. Max sighed, taking a slow breath in, before breathing out, shutting her eyes. Rachel laid her down carefully, and before long, the brunette would be asleep. Rachel smiled, kissing her.

"I love you babe. I really do. Don't doubt for a second that I don't."

LINE BREAK

Max awoke, and sighed. Rachel had been up all night, but she was no where to be seen. Max looked around for the knife, before realizing that Rachel had taken it.

'God fucking damn it!'

Rachel walked in the room. With food. Bacon and eggs. That only brought back memories, but she pushed them away.

"Eggs and bacon for my lady."

Rachel bent down to kiss Max, and she accepted. At this point, it was to make Rachel happy. The girl didn't really care for her. Otherwise she'd be dead. But she still loved her either way. It was odd. How could she love, and hate at the same time?

"Are you feeling better Max? Any better at all?"

"As fine as I can be, now shut the fuck up, Rachel, stop acting like my fucking mom."

"Max, I love you, I'm concerned for you. Do you not think I'd be talking to you like this? Do you not think I'd let you fuck me if I didn't love you? Do you not think I'd be in your dorm with you if I didn't love you? Max, tell me. Do you really think I don't care?"

"Yes… Because you don't. All you're trying to do is build me up, and then you're going to find some way to break me down again. You're the reason Victoria is dead, bitch."

"It was a fucking car accident, I didn't do anything to kill her. I was still heading back to Arcadia Bay with you when she died, you know that.

"STOP TELLING LIES."

"I'm not lying."

"Suuuuure."

"Everyone fucking abandoned me. Chloe fucking abandoned me, my parents fucking abandoned me, my 'friends' abandoned me. You fucking abandoned me Rachel. Why the fuck can't I die? Because you don't fucking care. No one would give a fuck if my emo ass died.

"There's someone in your room right now, who would. And that's me."

"Bullshit."

"No, it really isn't. Max, do you need help? Do you need therapy? Stronger meds?"

"I NEED JACK SHIT. THE ONLY THING I NEED IS FUCKING DEATH! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, EAT SHIT. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM, RIGHT FUCKING NOW."

Rachel seemed hurt. In fact, her eyes started to tear up, but Max didn't seem to care.

"I will… Just, promise not to hurt yourself. Please."

"I promise to hurt myself, and slit my fucking throat."

"I'm not leaving until you promise _not_ to hurt yourself, Max. What I'm seeing in you is Chloe 2.0, and while I couldn't save 1.0, I can save you. And I'm trying so fucking hard to save you. Please, let me."

"Fine, I won't hurt myself. Happy?'

"Yes, I am."

She bent down in an attempt to kiss Max, but the other girl slapped her.

"I don't want you to kiss me.'

"Please, babe. You can't shut everyone out because your two friends are dead. You can't shut everyone out because you're depressed."

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

"No, and that's what I'm trying to fix."

"Well, fuck you then."

"Max. Look. Now. You're my beautiful punk princess. I care so much about you. You're fucking hurting me, and I haven't left you. Do you think if I didn't fucking care, would I be in here?"

Max sighed, and looked down.

"I don't know Rachel. I just don't know anymore. How can I be going from so happy, to just, so fucking sad. To the point that I want to kill myself."

"Max, do you think that you're bipolar?"

"Maybe..."

"Or it might just be severe depression. We'll see how this plays out, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Now, I should be going. I'll see you after classes?"

"Alright. I-I love you Rachel."

"I love you too, Max. Just smoke some weed, and calm down."

Rachel leaned in to kiss Max.

"Gonna take a little nap before classes start. I was up all night, making sure my beautiful girl stayed safe."

"Thanks."

Max leaned up, and kissed Rachel on the lips, before shying.

"If you wake up before the classes start, I'm at the junkyard. Just. Need some time to be close to Chloe. Without looking at her grave, of course."

"Understandable. Love you babe. Don't ever doubt that for a second."

Max nods, and sighed, ready to walk out the door.

"Max, you don't mind if I crash in here for a change? Your dorm looks nice."

"Of course not. Have a nice nap."

"I will."

LINE BERAK

Rachel sighed, laying back. It was another boring ass math lecture. Why the fuck did she even have to do this? As far as she was concerned, she could just run away with Max, the two of them could be punk ass models, and have lots of money.

"Psst, Rachel."

She looked over to the girl who said her name. She didn't know her that well, but she was pretty sure her name was Stella.

"Hey, Stella. Um, right?"

"Yeah. You wanna hang out after class? This is boring as fuck."

"Nah, I'm probably gonna go hang out with Max, sorry."

"So you are dating? Damn, I'm happy for you. Thought you'd never get ove-"

"Touchy subject. She's gone, nothing I can do to stop that."

"I know, I'm sorry."

The bell rung, and she sighed, getting up.

"Is Max doing okay? She seemed kind of out of it earlier."

"I don't know. She and Chloe were childhood friends. And especially over Victoria's death."

"I thought Max had a crush on her for a while, after Chloe."

"She told me she did, until we met. After my little suicide attempt. Still mad at myself for doing that."

"I don't blame you for trying, after all the shit with Jefferson. I can't believe that Jefferson was a fucking pedophile."

"Not a pedophile, just insane as fuck. He used his cover as teacher and world renowned photographer to drag girls off from Vortex Club parties. Remember when that existed?"

"Yeah, it was hell."

"Well, see you around, Rachel."

"You too, Stella."

Rachel sighed, and walking out into the hall, and putting in her earbuds. Anything to distract herself from the world. Max was falling apart at the seams, losing her grip. The girl was probably bipolar for fucks sake. She sighed, walking to the bathroom, taking a nice piss, before walking out. By now a fight had started.

"Can I seriously never leave to go to the shitroom before some people start shit up?"

She then realized who was attacking who. A black haired girl with freckles, the new Victoria, and some no balls male, who was strong, but seemed to have almost no muscle. He was probably the girl's boyfriend. She avoided both, and knew nothing about them. However, this was different, because the dude was holding Max against the wall, the girl jabbing her with insults, and holding her at knife point. These assholes were attacking Max. And no one was doing jack shit.

"Little miss emo queen, huh? Trust me, we all know you want to die. We heard it this morning. Trust me, we can make this all better for you."

Max hissed, and tried resisting the guy, but it was obvious she wasn't able to. He was stronger. She hissed, and walked over to the guy, not to draw attention to herself at the fact she was about to kick him in the nuts. She pushed him.

"Get the fuck away from her, bitch."

"Ohh, Rachel Slut Amber, is it?'

"It's just Rachel Amber, not Rachel Slut Amber. There's a difference."

The guy pinned her to the wall, and looked over to the girl.

"Just deal with the emo chick, I'll deal with this girl."

The girl would nod, and put the knife to Max's throat.

"It's okay, I can help you in your quest for dying. Do you want that?"

"DON'T FUCKING HURT HER."

She kicked the guy in the balls, causing him to loosen his grip. She grabbed his arm, jabbed up, and punched him in the nose, before jabbing his nuts again, kicking him to the ground. The girl was easier. Rachel kicked her in the stomach, sending her sprawling. She grinned, walking over to the girl, before kicking her in the head, continuing to kick the helpless girl.

"Don't. Fucking. Hurt. My. Fucking. Girlfriend. You understand me bitch?"

She continued kicking her, bruising her effectively. Within a few seconds, Officer Dickhead pulled her off, and she hissed.

"Get the fuck off me, asshole."

"Enough, Rachel."

"She was going to hurt Max!"

"I know. You did enough."

The girl turned and glared at Rachel.

"Don't think this isn't over, bitch."

Rachel just flipped her off, and then walked over to Max.

"You okay?"

"Well, I was almost killed. But, other than that."

"But you weren't. And that matters to me. You're my girlfriend. My Max Caulfield."

She looked around. People were watching. She smiled at them, before leaning in, and kissing the white haired punk. She pulled off, and looked at the black haired chick and her boyfriend. The girl was glaring. She had been given a black eye, and her nose had just stopped bleeding. Rachel smiled, flipping her off again.

"That's what happens when you try to hurt my girlfriend."

She looked back at Max, and pinned her to the wall. However, instead of trying to slit her throat, the two started to make out, and got lost in each other's embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

The two girls pulled away, and smiled. It had been so long since Rachel had seen Max happy, it seemed. Just earlier, she had been wanting to die. Now, she was happy.

'Yup, she's probably bipolar.' Rachel thought, and sighed. She loved Max so much. To see her happy meant the entire world to her. And yet, she knew it was just false happiness, brought onto her by a stupid ass disorder.

Rachel turned to the crowd, sighing.

"Any fucking comments, I am going to find your dorm and fucking shank you, you dickheads understand? No one hurts Max. I'm talking to you, Bitchtoria 2.0 and Nathan 2.0."

She grabbed Max's hands, and kissed her.

"Let's go babe."

LINE BREAK

"Max, babe, why are you so happy all of a sudden. You sure it's not bipolar disorder?"

"Um… Hard to explain… But..."

"Did something happen at the junkyard?"

"Yes, actually. I got to see Chloe outside of visions for once. We actually spoke, like normal fucking people for once."

"I'm so happy for you babe. I wish she'd come to me… I just want to say sorry to her, if that's all she'll let me do."

"She knows you're sorry. She knows you never meant to hurt her. And no, she's not mad that you only just wanted to be just friends with her. It was going to be hard to say that to her, so you just, kept on. She understands babe."

"Speaking of… Want to go visit Frank today?"

"Hell no. That man is fucking dangerous. I mean, sure, I saved Pompidou and Frank when we got his directory, but I don't want that man near me. Besides, Chloe had a huge debt to pay off to Frank, and it was obvious he was going to kill her if she didn't pay."

"Well, I just want to visit. He's a good man at heart, and I know it. He probably wants company from at least one familiar face, right?"

"I don't know about this Rachel."

"Well, I'm visiting him this at like, probably 11:30. You wanna come with me or not?"

"Fine, I'll go with you. But only because I love you."

"Aww, okay. Love you too."

"Well, wanna join my first selfie in six months? Just, for the moment? Something we can relive forever?"

"Of course."

Max pulled out her cameras, her digital, and her instant.

"Instant, of course."

"Was hoping you wouldn't choose that. But fuck it, Queen Rachel has spoken." She smiles, scooting next to Rachel, and snapping, letting the photo slide out, and shaking it, letting it develop on her desk. Rachel smiled at Max, and climbed on top of her.

"There's another moment I wanna capture. Just through my eyes, and your eyes."

Before Max could reply, Rachel started to kiss her. Max wrapped her legs around her lover's, kissing back. Rachel flicked her tongue at Max's lips, and Max was happy to part hers, letting Rachel explore her mouth. Max wrapped her tongue around the one infiltrating her mouth, and shut her eyes, soft, muffled moans escaping from her mouth. Rachel then pulled away, and started stripping Max.

She smiled, kissing Rachel.

"Go ahead my Queen. I've been very naughty, haven't I?"

"Indeed, you have."

Rachel smiled, grabbing Max's underwear with her teeth, and ripping the garment off, leaving her completely vulnerable.

"Hope you don't mind."

"I won't mind when a girl named Rachel is on top of me."

Rachel smiled, kissing her.

"Now, let's see. What do we start with first?"

"That's up to the Queen. You need to punish me because I've been very naughty."

"Hmm… I know exactly out to punish you." Rachel smiled, and bent down.

"Then go ahea- Oh! Fuck!" Rachel giggled.

"That's what I like to hear."

LINE BREAK

Max laid panting in bed, Rachel laying next to her.

"And that, Rachel, is why you never look away for a second. Otherwise, the prey might pounce on the predator."

"Indeed, you wore me out."

Max giggled, and kissed her, shutting her eyes.

"So, 11:30 tonight?"

"Yeah. It's like, five now. So, a few hours."

"Alright babe."

"So, I'm headed back to my dorm."

"Okay, love you. See you soon, Rachel."

"I love you too Max. I don't ever want you to forget that. I don't know what happened to make you cut, to make you want to die, but, I don't ever, _ever_ , want it to happen again. Okay?"

"Okay… I'm sorry about everything."

"I forgive you."

Rachel bent down, and kissed Max. She kissed back, and Rachel turned, grabbing her clothes, dressing, and leaving Max's dorm. She smiled after her lover, closing the door behind her, and laying down.

"Thank you Rachel."

LINE BREAK

Max sighed, waiting by the truck for Rachel. Her eyes were shut, just leaning on the passenger side of the truck. Her phone vibrated, and she checked. It was from Rachel.

"Hey, where are you?"

"In the parking lot, by the truck."

"K, love you babe. Will be there in a bit, just gotta get past Principal Drunk."

A good five minutes later, Rachel walked over to her.

"That was easy. So, what? Just, go? I know where Frank is. He's by the beach, so, it's not far."

"Okay."

Max got in the driver's seat, starting up the truck. Rachel hopped in the passenger's side, and lit a blunt, taking a nice drag on it.

"I get some of that too!"

Rachel would nod, and passed the blunt over to Max, who took a nice drag on it, before backing the truck up, and driving off, to the beach. Within a good couple of minutes, Max was by the beach. She shut off the truck, and kissed Rachel.

"Prepare to rewind if all hell breaks loose."

"Yeah yeah."

The two girls hopped out, and Rachel smiled over to her.

"Glad you're wearing that jacket. Just makes you look much more menacing and badass."

Rachel walked over to the RV, Max in close pursuit. The blonde knocked on the door, and Frank would answer.

"Ah, Rachel, I've been waiting for you. I expected you to come alone though. Who the hell is this dyke?"

"This 'dyke' is Max Caulfield. And you better not talk shit about me, unless you want to get your ass fucked."

"Oh, I'm so intimidated. If you're one of the Blackwell shits like Rachel-"

"Frank, Max and I just want to talk, stop going on a rant on how shit Blackwell is, okay?"

"Whatever, come inside."

The two girls entered, and found a place to sit, somehow.

"So, what the fuck do you want? If it's sex you want, I'm not in the mood."

"You're not my fucking sugar daddy anymore, Frank. Nor are you my drug dealer, nor are you my boyfriend, so shut the fuck up. I'm just seeing how you're doing after Chloe."

"Well, I'd be fine, other than the fact that the shit never paid off her debt."

"Look, she was going to, I know she was trying."

"Trying my ass. I mean, I can always have you pay it off."

"I'm not paying her debt. Boo fucking hoo, you don't have three thousand fucking dollars. Now, on a different note, where's Pompidou."

"Sleeping, I made place for him."

"Glad you care about him so much."

"Yes, just like I care about you. Pay off Chloe's debt."

"Hell no, Frank. I'm not running to you for drugs, and you don't need three thousand fucking dollars. I'm sure you get enough business from all those assholes at Blackwell. Is three thousand that big of a deal?"

Frank pulled out his knife, and Rachel seemed surprised, as he pinned her to the wall of the RV.

"Don't disrespect me, whore. I want Chloe's three thousand by the end of the week, you understand me?"

"Get off me!"

Max was frightened at the moment, as she knew what Frank could do. She didn't know what to do at the moment.

"I can always get you in hella fucking trouble for selling shit like GHB to Mr. Jefferson and Nathan. You nearly fucking killed me!"

"And I can kill you. In fact, I'll put your fucking life out of misery right now."

Frank moved the knife to Rachel's throat, and was ready to slit it.

"Girly, don't think you're not next. You took Rachel from me."

He then slit Rachel's throat, and Max's instincts screamed at her. She rewound time, and instantly kicked Frank in the nuts.

"Don't. Touch her. Ever again, bitch. Rachel is mine now, and you aren't going to change it. Rachel isn't a fucking whore."

She pushed him to the ground, and kicked him in the back of the head, grabbing his knife, and pushing it into his leg.

"There's more from where that came from. Try and hurt her again, and I will fucking kill you. You understand me?"

She didn't wait for an answer, and simply left the RV, with Rachel following.

"Rachel, I had to rewind time, Frank was going to fucking kill you. I'm fucking scared, what if I created another disaster?"

"I hope you didn't. Look Max, no matter what, I love you. There's no wave, it's a dream, not a vision."

"Last time I had a dream about a disaster, a fucking tornado hit Arcadia Bay. Category E fucking 6. That doesn't even exist. I'm fucking scared Rachel. Please, don't leave me. Don't fucking leave me. Please."

"I don't ever want to. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too. Now let's get the fuck out of here before Frank comes out."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, why the hell do you think Frank wants to kill you?"

"I don't fucking know. Because we're dating? Frank and I used to-."

"I know, I saw pictures of you posing for him in the alternate universe. Chloe was pretty fucking upset about that."

"I'd assume so." She sighed, and laid back in her seat, "I still feel pretty shitty about that. I was dreading the moment that Chloe would find out about me and Frank."

"Rachel, are you sure it was just for the drugs?"

"Yeah. I promise. I'd never cheat on you, I love you too much. I couldn't leave you behind, just to rot into a shell. You're a flower at this point Max. Delicate, sweet, but easily ripped. I can't just rip you up, and leave you to die. I'd probably kill myself if I did. Jump off a fucking cliff. I don't even know. You've been the highlight of my entire life. Because our sex doesn't feel like sex. It feels like real love. Because we both love each other. We were meant to be for each other, Max. Can't you feel it?"

"I can, and I don't ever want it to end. Rachel, I'm so scared, I don't want you to leave. I don't ever want you to force yourself to leave. Please. We can resist fate together. Me and you. We're meant to be together. Forever."

"Forever."

The girls rode the rest of the ride in silence, until they got to Blackwell.

"Can I crash in your dorm tonight? I need to make sure my girl stays safe."

"Aww, of course."

The two girls entered the dorms without incident, and entered Max's room. The two girls laid next to each other, Max sighing.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you this morning Rachel. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't… It hurt to see you cry. I'm a fucking asshole, Rachel. I don't understand why you love me. You shouldn't love me."

"Well, I do love you. Because in my eyes, you're just a broken, lost girl. And I'm here to mend you, bring you back to the right path. Because you're an amazing girl. You're depressed, you're sad, you're scared. I know. You've been through so much, especially in that one week. You saved Chloe, you saved Kate Marsh, you saved everyone. Hell, you went through Jefferson's Dark Room. And survived."

"Rachel, I've had this feeling for so long. Were you the doe guiding me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I kept seeing a doe in my dreams, in my visions. In my second vision, was the first time I saw it. And the doe kept appearing ever since. And… I just feel it was you."

"I… Yes, it was. I remember now. October 7th. Nathan Fuckscott overdosed me. I took it upon myself to guide you. As your spirit animal."

"Nathan's a good person you know..."

"Bullshit, he only hurt, he never did anything good."

"Everyone used him, Rachel. He was insane. He couldn't take everyone's abuse on him. He tried. He sent me a message on October 10th."

She pulled out her phone, and looked through it.

"I swear, I have everything from the alternate universe when I need it."

She started playing the message. The unmistakable voice of Nathan Prescott started playing.

"Max it's… It's Nathan. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt Kate, or Rachel or… I didn't want to hurt anybody. Everybody… Used me. Mr. Jefferson… Is coming for me now. All this shit will be over soon. Watch out, Max… He wants to hurt you next. Sorry."

Rachel hugged Max, and Max hugged back, tears dripping down her face.

"This was all my fault, Rachel. Nathan dying, the storm. I brought everything on to Arcadia Bay… It felt so right sacrificing Chloe… But what if that wasn't the right choice? I fucked up, Rachel. You shouldn't love me. I took the girl you loved away from you. I'm a screw up. Why was I given these powers? You think this is a fucking gift Rachel? It's a fucking curse."

"Look at me Max. What's done is done. You cannot fight fate. Fate is set into place. It's stone hard, and what you did by saving Chloe ripped through that wall. It was right to let her go."

"I could have saved her. I _should_ have saved her."

"And let Arcadia Bay be destroyed for your own selfish purposes?"

"It was selfish to take the life of the girl I loved! It was selfish to sacrifice her just for people I didn't love as much."

"It wasn't selfish. Everyone needs to make sacrifices sometimes. Sometimes they're little. Sometimes however, they're big. Chloe was a big sacrifice. You aren't selfish. You're an amazing girl. Don't ever think about yourself lowly. Please. I love you."

"I probably ripped through another wall saving you."

"Don't say that."

"You even said we'll fight fate together in the truck, and now you're saying we can't fight it. I don't know what to do, Rachel. I don't want to lose you. Please don't leave me. Please… I couldn't live with myself if I had to sacrifice you. I'd literally turn into Chloe 2.0. Only updated with a lot more cutting. You saw me back in Seattle. That'll be me if I lose you. Except I'd be ten times worse. I can't cope with the loss of loved ones. When I moved to Seattle, I was thirteen, and I was fucking anorexic over losing Chloe. I nearly fucking died. That's how much I loved her. And although I didn't know it was love until that week, I do now. And I miss her so fucking much. I want her Rachel. Don't you understand?"

"I do understand."

"The fucking photo doesn't work anymore. I can't go back because she's fucking dead. I just want to save her… Once and for all. She's so much better than I ever will be… I'm just a selfish asshole."

"No you aren't. You're the best girlfriend I could ever hope for. And it's not just for our sex. Your personality, how broken you are, everything about you is just attractive. I don't ever want you to think lowly of yourself, I don't ever want you to leave, and I certainly don't want to leave you."

"Rachel, don't say that. You're going to end up leaving me like everyone else..."

"I don't want to, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Now get some sleep, my love. I'll be here in the morning."

The two girls scooted together, and laid down, Rachel putting her hand on Max's breast, and vice versa.

"Exactly how we laid when we visited Chloe's grave."

"Indeed… And that was only a week ago. Before our relationship started… I love you Rachel."

"I love you too, Maxine."

"Max, never Maxine."

"Whatever."

She smiled as Max shut her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

"You'll be safe with me Max… I don't ever want to leave you." A tear dripped out of her eye. Max was just so broken. Somehow, she felt she was going to have to die.

"Please, don't let me die. Destiny, please. Don't hurt my Max."

She kissed Max, a single tear dripping onto her lover's face.

"Don't hurt Max, Destiny. She doesn't deserve it..."

She looked away, and laid face down, crying herself to sleep. Not out of sadness, but fear. She was scared for Max. Death didn't scare her, she'd already been dead once. But she knew what would happen if she had to die.

"Don't hurt her..."

Rachel fell into a dreamless sleep. Only time would tell if Max and Rachel had to part. And deep inside, Rachel hoped she wouldn't, so Max would never be hurt again.

 **OP Note: Two updates in one day? What is this madness!? Turns out I forgot to upload Chapter 11, so you get two back to back chapters. You're welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel woke up next to Max, who was still sleeping. She looked sadly at the other girl. She didn't understand the pain Max went through, all the shit she was forced into. Chloe's death was a huge point in Max's life. The one that turned her into the person she was. She knew the pain. And knew that tears were going to come.

"I'm sorry Max, I love you. So, so much. I don't ever want to leave you. I never wanted to leave Chloe either..."

 _ **~Flashback~**_

Rachel laid back, smoking weed, drinking alcohol and shit. They were currently at a party, one of the Vortex Club's. There were a few faces, Hayden, Victoria, Nathan, and such. Justin and some blue haired girl were sitting next to her. She wasn't very focused on the conversation, until the blue haired chick tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Hey, you seem hella cool, you wanna hang out after the party?"

"Sure, you seem pretty fucking cool as well. Would be great to hang out with someone other than these Vortex Club assholes."

The punk would nod, and shook her hand.

"Chloe Price, at your service."

"Nice to meet you Chloe. I'm Rachel. Rachel Amber."

"Cool. Trust me, I got some good shit at my house. And luckily for me, my stepdick and mother are out of the house for a few days, so if you wanna, we can smoke, get drunk as fuck, or whatever."

"Sure."

The two girls would scoot closer to each other, leaning on each other. Not much happened, and within a few hours, both girls left. Rachel smiled, leaning in to kiss Chloe, causing the punk to blush slightly.

"You just, kissed me?"

"Of course I did, sexy."

Chloe giggled, and looked at her, biting her lip.

"Get in the truck, right now."

"Oh no, is Chloe Price going to kidnap me?"

"Exactly."

Rachel giggled, hopping in the truck, Chloe close behind. The punk pushed her face first onto the seat, giggling.

"You better like ass to mouth." Chloe started stripping her. Something about the girl, her touch was just absolutely electric, running across her skin. The punk smiled, sliding Rachel's bra off.

"Nice and big. I like them."

The blue haired girl slid Rachel's panties down, and examined her work.

"You look hella sexy in that position. Nice and vulnerable. Are you a virgin, Rachel?"

"No." She giggled, "I lost it when I was only fourteen."

"Rebel, huh? That's what I like. Now as I said, you better like ass to mouth."

"Oh, I do."

"Good."

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

Rachel sighed, remembering the memories of Chloe. She had lied when she said she lost her virginity at 14. She had indeed been a virgin before Chloe. Her first time had been amazing. She missed her, and only wanted to say sorry. She checked the time, and sighed, realizing it was only 3:30.

"Fuck me."

She quickly fell back asleep, and awoke in…

'Fuck, not this, not this, not this.'

"Ah Rachel, it's so good to have you back." The instantly recognizable voice of Mr. Jefferson was heard. She wasn't awake, at least not that she knew of, but she could hear him. And his camera.

"I've missed you." He planted a kiss on her forehead, and she snapped awake, and growled at him.

"Get the fuck away from me, you pervert."

"Now now, Rachel. You know not to talk to me like that."

Her hands were tied behind her, her feet tied together. She struggled, and he forced his hand onto her.

"You're fucking up the shot, Rachel!"

She stopped moving, and he put her in the position he wanted, and continued snapping.

"You don't seem very happy to see me Rachel. Why?"

"You know why!"

She heard a sound. Something like the hatch opening.

"What?" He looked up, only to be greeted by a bullet to the face. And the bullet was delivered by none other than Chloe Price.

"Chloe?"

"Rachel!"

She ran over to her and untied her.

"Not the most pleasant place to meet again, am I right?"

Rachel would nod, and sighed, kissing Chloe. She kissed back.

"I'm so fucking sorry."

"I know you are, I forgive you. I'm not mad anymore. At anyone."

"You're not mad now that you're dead."

"True… Trust me Rachel, alive, I spent my time sad and alone, until Max came. That was after that fuck kidnapped you. I lied when I said I'm not mad at anyone. I'm mad at Jefferson."

Rachel smiled, kissing her again, like she would Max.

"I'm glad you took it upon yourself to take care of Max. She needed someone to love her. She's… Lost. And I'm not sure if she'll ever be found."

Chloe looked Rachel in the eye, and an understanding passed between them. Rachel looked down, and whispered a little, "Okay."

"I love you Rachel. No matter what you've done. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even the worst of people. You were one of the best I've ever known. Thank you."

"I'll miss you, Chloe."

"You too, Rachel."

She woke up, to find Max still asleep. She looked at the girl sadly, kissing her. She saw so much of Chloe's spirit in her. She looked at the window, open. She swore she closed that. A blue butterfly was perched on it. She'd nod. The doe and the butterfly. Both she was familiar with. It flew away, and she sighed.

"I love you so, so much Maxine Caulfield. If you can hear me, know I love you, and I always will. If we ever part… Know that. Okay?"

The other girl stirred a little, and Rachel kissed her.

"Time to wake up babe."

"Five more minutes."

"No, you gotta wake up now. Enjoy the week together. You never know when something is gonna… Happen."

Max instantly picked up on that. Could Rachel time travel?

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly. Just, with your vision and all."

"Well, I should get up then."

"Indeed."

"Max, look at me. No matter what happens, I'll love you. Forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

She leaned in, and kissed her, shutting her eyes.

"I'll love you too, Rachel. Forever."

 **OP Note: I want some reviews please. It's lonely in the reviews section. Only 6. :( Also, I found a super good theme song for Mr. Jefferson, it's Lacey Sturm – Rot, but off topic, just go listen to the good music.**


	14. Chapter 14

The two girls kissed, and headed to the showers. It was 6, no one was up, so the two girls took it as an opportunity to shower with each other, like they had in Seattle.

"You know Max, I remember my first time. With Chloe. God, she was amazing."

"Was she? Jealous."

"Aww, my wittle Maxine is jealous."

"Max, never Maxine."

"What the fuck ever!"

She started running soap over Max's petite body, covering her breasts, stomach, and back. She smiled, kissing the white haired girl.

"Hey Max, have I ever told you how sexy you are covered in soap?"

"No."

"Well, you're fucking sexy covered in soap."

"Aww, thanks." She smiled, letting Rachel run her hands through her short hair, before washing off. She soaped up Rachel, and kissed her, shutting her eyes.

"Rachel, I love you."

"I… Love you too."

"You seem off. You seemed off this morning too. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm just worried that what you saw comes true. It honestly sounds like bullshit, but I can't shake the feeling..."

"I know Rachel. It'll be over soon… Just give it a week. I don't want it to happen, but, I won't murder… Not like I murdered Chloe..." A tear drifted down her face, and she sighed, turning off the shower. Rachel hugged her.

"Sometimes fate is just the bigger person. You can't control it, even you Max. Time is your control, not fate. You can't make a wall move."

"Bullshit. A wall can be destroyed, and there will be something on the other side. It's destiny for us to be together, Rachel. I love you. We're fucking soulmates, you know it."

"I do. At least, I see us as soulmates. But even soulmates get separated sometimes. It's sad but true. We saw it in Chloe's dad. Sometimes, the young love just doesn't work, for reasons beyond breakups. I don't want to lose you Max. I really don't. I don't want you to become a depressed wreck of shit. But… Fate, is just… Strong. I can't… I don't know Max."

"Is something going to happen, Rachel?"

"I don't know, okay!?"

"Rachel, you can always talk to me. Always."

"I don't know, I don't fucking know."

"Rachel, it's okay… Calm down. We've been changing roles all last week, and now this week. I want to help you when you need it, and you help me when I need it. Chloe's all I need. She's the reason I'm here with you. And you're the reason I'm here too. If you didn't find me, bleeding on my bathroom floor, I wouldn't be alive. I love you. More than ever."

"Okay..."

The two girls dressed, and headed back to the dorms.

LINE BREAK

Rachel laid in her dorm room, and sighed. Since that vision with Chloe, she had just been acting odd. She didn't know why she couldn't hide it from Max. Rachel had skipped out on classes, just saddened. She couldn't help but look at the girl. Chloe was right. She wasn't sure if Max was ever going to be found. Her eyes watered, remembering the broken girl she had seen on the floor a few days ago. She was only going to break over and over.

"Max, I love you. Don't forget that. Please."

She cried herself to sleep once more. If she was going to skip classes, it was best for her to get sleep. She knew that. But, she also was crying herself to sleep for a different reason. Max. A young, broken girl. She sighed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

LINE BREAK

Max sighed, laying in her bed. It was after classes, and Rachel was in deep sleep. She wondered why Rachel wasn't happy. Rachel was probably one of the happiest people ever. Ever since they had met, she was happy with her. And now, she just seemed… So far away. She didn't know why. Rachel wasn't ever like this. Not since she'd met Rachel in the hospital.

"Rachel, you were happy once, I'll make you happy again. You saved me from suicide. I'll save you. I promise."

Her eyes shut, and her tears dripped down her face. Tears because she knew that Rachel wasn't happy. She loved her girlfriend, so, so much. She looked outside her window and sighed. It was bright as fuck. As if, the sun was shining. And what do you know, there was a sun and moon in the fucking sky.

"What the fuck? This again?"

She snapped a picture on her phone, and set it to Rachel, with the text, "Not sure if you got this, but come to my dorm as soon as you fucking see this. We need to talk. About my power. Love you Rach."

Rachel's phone vibrated, and she checked. She had been awoken by the bright light, and saw the sun out at fucking midnight. She looked at the text.

"Not sure if you got this, but come to my dorm as soon as you fucking see this. We need to talk. About my power. Love you Rach."

She smiled at being called Rach, she hadn't been called that since the day she went missing. She walked over to Max's dorm, and basically slammed the door inwards.

"Rachel to the rescue, what the fuck is going on outside?

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I'm causing this. The fucking wave is going to hit and..."

"Look, I'm meant to be dead."

"Don't fucking say that Rachel!"

"Frank should have killed me."

"Don't. Say that. Come on Rachel, lets just get the fuck out of town. Not to Seattle. Do you have any places?"

"Many. But, the wave's still gonna hit right?"

"It'll follow me. But what if it can't? Just, hell, head inwards, to fucking Baker City or wherever. A friend in Newberg has an uncle there."

"I don't know Max. Just, let me go."

"You aren't leaving me. Ever. You promised."

"Max. I know I said that. We can't fight fate, even two on one. You know that, don't you?"

"I'm not letting you fucking die! I'm not murdering you like I murdered Chloe! You understand me!?"

"I do. And I really don't want to leave you. Didn't you say you can go back in time via pictures?"

"I can, but I'm not. Not through our selfie. You can't force me to do this. We're getting our asses out of Arcadia Bay, and we're doing it fast."

"Max, death will follow me like it followed Chloe. You can't starve yourself of your powers."

"How do you know this?"

"She… Visited me. I knew I'd have to die. For… Since yesterday. That's why I was so sad, because I knew you were just going to break. I don't want to break you."

"Bullshit."

"It's bullshit that I have to break you. Please, Max. One more kiss, then let me die."

Rachel leaned in, but Max pushed away.

"I'm not fucking kissing you until you agree on not dying."

"Max! Please. Do you want innocent people to die because of _me?_ Are you really that fucking greedy? Max, if you really fucking loved me, you'd just let me go."

"Why did you pull the fucking Panic! At The Disco shit on me?"

"Because, it's true. I don't want to leave you but..." She teared up and hugged Max.

"Please, live on your own. I know you can…

Max spaced out for a bit, before starting to cry. It was obvious she knew now.

"I saw… Further… There's no way out. It's either all of us or you… Rachel, I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so, so fucking sorry. I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to die, please, there has to be a way."

"There's not… I'm so sorry Max. I love you. All Chloe's death really did was set mine back a few months. Death found a way to get at me."

"Kiss me Rachel. One more time."

The blonde leaned in, kissed Max, before pulling away. Max noticed a blue butterfly, and sighed.

"A sacrifice..."

"A sacrifice indeed, Max." Rachel kissed her, and Max pulled out their selfie. A tear drifted down, as she looked up to Rachel. Rachel looked at her trustingly.

"You'll let me die?"

"There's no other way."

"I wish we started dating sooner."

"So do I..."

She focused in on the photo, and sighed, transferring herself back to two days ago. The camera flashed, and Max put her arms down, sighing. Rachel tried climbing on her, but she moved away.

"Max, is something wrong?'

"I, don't know if I want to go with you to Frank's RV."

"Are you sure? Is something wrong Max, tell me."

"I don't know babe. Just please. I don't want to go with you. And I don't want sex either."

"Okay. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"O-Okay." That word caught in her throat. She wasn't going to see Rachel tomorrow.

Rachel kissed her on the forehead, and left without her.

 _A memory of Max and Rachel banging changes to Max just sitting alone, eyes shut._

 _A memory of Max beating Frank up changes to Rachel's limp body, as Frank slits her throat._

LINE BREAK

Max waited for days, a cut on her arm for everyday she waited. A week. She knew that Rachel was gone now. She had given up. A call came in, and she answered.

"Hello, are you Maxine Caulfield?"

"Not in the mood, what the fuck do you want?"

"You were Rachel's girlfriend, correct?"

"I was, and now I bet that asshole Frank killed her, huh."

"We found her body, you say Frank killed her?"

"She visited him a week ago. All I'm saying." She hung up the call, and shut her eyes. Tears dripped down her face.

"I'm a murderer… Not Frank. I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry Chloe. I'm so sorry everybody who should be alive. I-I should have saved you."

A knock was heard on the door.

"Max, did you hear the-"

"Fuck off Dana!"

Dana had quickly walked off, not expecting that from Max. She knew. And Max was only falling into deep depression at the moment.

"Why did you fucking take Victoria? Why her? Why has everybody I've ever loved fucking died?"

Warren texted her, "I'm sorry about Rachel."

"Fuck off, Warren."

"Whatever, if you need to talk, I can."

She sighed. She pulled out a knife. With Rachel gone… She just started cutting. Non stop.

 **And that's the end. I had planned the wave, but a chunk of writer's block just hit that part. So, we're ending here. R.I.P Rachel :(. There will be two more fanfictions following this! Hopefully much longer. The first chapter for the next one is already in the making! I would like to say, thank you for the support everybody who has favorited, followed, and reviewed, and even people who have simply viewed the story. This community is the reason I took time out of my life to finish a story in a short amount of time (pretty short at least, took like a month to finish it, I think. Published on April 9th. I had Rachel's death planned from the beginning, I'm sorry. My fanfictions are often very dark (As so is my view on life. I connect very well to what I write.). Will I continue writing my Pricefield story? Yes, of course! I have been so focused on this one, I was hyping myself up for the end. Rachel is gone though, what does Max do? Find out in my next story, entitled… Well, why the fuck will I tell you? :D just gotta wait. So, keep your eyes out for it, make sure you have all ratings appearing on yo screen, because the next story is going to deal with many mature themes, making it rated M. My plan for that one is already laid out, so hopefully it takes a little more than a month to finish.**

 **Also, I hope none of you are going to come find where I live because I killed Rachel and ruined your dreams of Amberfield OTP. Don't worry though, Rachel and Chloe will be more prominent in that fic, hopefully in later chapters. That's all I'm really going to say for now.**

 **I've enjoyed writing all 14 chapters of this story, I personally wish there was 18 for some reason, but nah, writers block. Gotta do what you gotta do, when you get an idea, and think it's good, use it. To all you wonderful readers, who took time to get your ass on the toilet, whip out your phone, and start reading this fic instead of fapping, thank you.**

 **Also, before everybody asks, my opinion is bae over bay.**

 **Thank you all, I will be hopefully updating you on Wednesday, or sooner if you're lucky.**

 **Probably sooner.**

 **Bai.**


End file.
